In an apparatus for generating an image of an object from pixel value information (information based on amounts of received light or the like) obtained by executing a reciprocation scan on the object with laser light in a main scan direction, a technique for detecting a positional deviation between pixel rows obtained by respective reciprocation scans and extending in a horizontal direction is known.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-080962.